


Different Than Who We Are

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School Musical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football Player Shiro (Voltron), It’s more than singing I promise, M/M, Marching band Keith, Oh and my characters like to cuss so watch out for that, Oh oh Keith is sassy and Shiro is kind of a disaster gay so enjoy!, Yes you read that right this is a HSM au huhuhuhu, also this is more serious than HSM since they are young adults and have adult problems as well, not that pure singing is a bad thing but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Living in my own world,didn’t understand,that anything can happen,when you take a chance.Shiro had always loved music, and he used to be really passionate about it. But it was not what his parents wanted. And so he became ‘The Football Guy,’ and his parents were so proud.And so Shiro worked. He never stopped.Never stopping until he was, above all else,perfect.I know that something has changed,never felt this way,and right here tonight,Until the summer right before his final year of university.It was a Thursday when Shiro stopped.This could be the start of something new.Alternate summary: The High School Musical au that no one asked for!Singing Avril Lavigne’s Sk8er Boi: Shiro was a jock, and Keith was in marching band. Can I make it more obvious?





	Different Than Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my very first VLD fic, and not at all what I normally write lmao. I have about 3 other VLD aus in progress, and this is by far the “purest” one in the lineup lamo. I have been writing things for the Yugioh fandom for over... 16 (???) years??? Soooo, if you know me from that fandom, then welcome! 
> 
> A little bit of background: Just around 1.5 months ago @brighteststarus on twitter posted some High Shool Musical au [drawings](https://mobile.twitter.com/brighteststarus/status/1029631540031041536) and [I died.](https://twitter.com/brighteststarus/status/1031027235833237506)
> 
> I kept thinking about this, and then decided that I needed to write it. So after running my idea past brighteststarus I set to work. According to my outline this is gonna be about 12-14 chapters, so we’ll see! 
> 
> These ideas are my own, and do not line up 100% with brighteststarus‘ au, so please keep that in mind!

Summer vacation did not exist for Shiro. He was always working. No matter what day or what month it was, aways working. No such thing as a ‘vacation.’ 

The actual topic of work varied slightly throughout the year, but one constant was his morning run. Even when he didn’t have time to make it to the gym, he alway made sure to run. And that was why, even at five fifty-five in the morning, about two weeks before classes officially started, Shiro was finishing up his stretches, and securing earbuds in his ears to start his daily run.

Depending on how early he was up, the college campus was normally empty. But considering it was still officially summer vacation and still so early in the day, Shiro was all alone during his run. Granted, Shiro was almost always alone; time of the year did not matter all that much.

He was always working. Never stopping.

Always alone. Even when he just so happened to be surrounded by his teammates.

That isn’t to say that he didn’t get along with his fellow football players; he did. In fact, everyone on the team adored him. Adorned and revered him so much that they made him their captain. It was an honor to be given the title of football captain right before his junior year. And so now, going into his senior year, and second year of being Voltron University’s Golden Boy, Shiro could proudly say that he did in fact get along with his teammates, and to some greater extent the entire student body. But he still always felt alone.

He tried to forget a bit of that loneliness by diving into his studies, but that didn’t always work. Not for lack of intelligence or will to study though. In fact, most of the time he was a dedicated student...when he had the time. That was yet another constant in his life: lack of time. He always wished he had more of it. More time to devote to football, more time to devote to his studies. More time to just ... breathe.

He had learned the hard way that he needed to triage his precious time. The ‘hard way’ being his first ever major anxiety attack during his freshman year of university. It was near the middle of his second semester, and he had been trying to do too much with limited time; always working, always alone. Trying to be ‘perfect’ like his full athletic scholarship required him to be; like he knew his parents wanted.

In the end it took a few visits with the school’s therapist before Shiro figured out a healthy way to relieve some of the pent up anxiety and stress that he was under.

And so, he made sure to never miss his morning run.

It gave him time to clear his head, and just...exist.

Yes, he was still ‘working,’ because he didn’t really know how to truly relax. But running was the most relaxing thing that he knew of, so he did it. And, yes, he was still alone, but he preferred to start off his day that way.

Nobody needed him. No obligations. No requirements.

Just Shiro and his music. And a good exhausting one hour run.

Shiro had always loved music, and he used to be passionate about it. Really passionate about it. But it was not what his parents wanted. Someone of his body build didn’t get into music, at least not in a professional capacity. And since he had always been tall and broad, he got shuffled off to football at a young age.

And so he became ‘The Football Guy,’ and his parents were so proud. Who was he to argue with them?

But along with being ‘The Football Guy’ came the loneliness and the never ending work. Never stopping to truly relax. Never stopping until he was, above all else, perfect. The perfect son. The ideal ‘American Dream.’ Immigrant parents who gave their all to their only son, who was poised to became a football star. It was an idealistic dream, and who was Shiro to deny his parents.

Especially after their unexpected death.

It was the only way he knew to honor them: Being _perfect_.

And so Shiro worked. He never stopped.

Until that fateful summer, right before his final year of university.

It was a Thursday morning, the second week of August, when it happened: the day Shiro stopped.

The timing must have been perfect because right as he was rounding the block of the East Campus Center at Voltron University, he heard some faint singing. The music that had been blasting in his earbuds was quiet for a moment as one song faded into another; just a momentary lapse as the songs changed. But that was all Shiro needed.

 

_“...there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach...”_

 

His gait quickly came to a stop, and he breathed in the early morning air trying to center himself; attempting to focus on the singing. Then abruptly he turned around so that he could head back towards the origination of the melody.

Back to the moment his heart skipped a beat. Back to the moment he stopped.

 

_“...you know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are...”_

 

Shiro blindly groped for his left wrist so that he could pause his music on his smart watch, and then carefully removed his earbuds, allowing them to dangle around his neck.

As he jogged closer to the campus center the singing became louder.

 

_”... but your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe...”_

 

It had originally started out low and quiet; almost hesitant. But was now building, a raw power that laid beneath the words drew him in. He was pretty sure that none of the choir members were back on campus so early. The only students who ever arrived around this time, were the football players, and a small selection of other athletes. Shiro didn’t even think the equestrian club members were back yet; they normally arrived about a week ahead of the standard students in order to get their horses situated in the stables.

And so as Shiro racked his brain over the possibles, he continued to follow the source of the singing.

  

_“...can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can’t control,_

_connected by your feeling, ooh, in the very soul,_

_very soul, ooohhh...”_

  

And there, a fair distance in front of him, looking at one of the large sheets of glass that held an interactive collection of all collage wide announcements, stood the source of the melody that shook Shiro out of his thoughts.

From Shiro’s vantage point all that was visible was a sea of onyx hair, partially pulled up into a messy bun, and a messenger bag strapped tight around a broad back. But it was more than enough to give Shiro pause. Especially with the other man singing.

 

_“...running, climbing, to get to the place to be all that we can be. Now’s the time...”_

 

A few more bars fell from the man’s lips as Shiro unconsciously walked a bit closer, down the hill that led to the campus center, drawn to the voice. It looked like the man was lazily flicking though the digital bulletins on the digital interface while he sang, broad shoulders rocking very slightly to the tempo.

  

_“...more than hope, more than faith,_

_This is true, this is fate, and together_

_we see it coming,”_

  

Shiro had noticed the small white, purely wireless earbuds in the other man’s ears the second the black hair was tucked behind his ear.

 

_“More than you, more than me._

_Not a want, but a need.”_

 

‘He probably doesn’t realize that he’s singing this loud,’ crossed Shiro’s mind as a realization hit him full force.

...He knew this song...

 

_“Both of us breaking free...”_

  

God, the power behind this voice. Shiro could tell that the man wasn’t singing at full volume, but the emotion behind it was so raw. He could only image what this voice sounded like unbridled.

 

_“...if we’re trying, yeah we’re breaking free...”_

 

Shiro hadn’t realized that he had taken a seat on a nearby bench for a few verses until he was standing back up and walking into the personal space of the man.

  

_“...Now’s the time, now’s the time, so we’re breaking free, ooooohhh, we’re breaking free, oooh..”_

 

Before Shiro knew it he was basically standing right beside the other, a small smirk pulling at his lips. Wow, he was a bit taller than Shiro originally expected.

And before he could lose his nerve, Shiro inhaled just in time to join in at the last line.

 

_“You know the world can see us,”_

 

Shiro wasn’t sure where the gasp came from, but the second he made eye contact with those dark purple eyes it didn’t matter.

 

_“...in a way that’s different than who we aaaare.”_

 

“Oh,” softly fell from the other’s lips, “I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

Shiro must have taken a bit too long to respond because he got a soft, “You alright there?” and a confused glance as the other guy removed one of his earbuds.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed out. Were those eyes really that purple? “Yeah, I just— I recognized that song. It’s a bit older, yeah?”

Shiro received a small uptick of a smile from the other man, “Yeah.”

“From a musical, right?”

And then the other pulled the second wireless bud out of his ear and clicked both into their small white case. “You don’t seem the type to know show tunes,” was the slightly sassy response Shiro got.

A small chuckle escaped Shiro’s lips, “Call it a guilty pleasure.” And then a quick, “I’m Shiro, by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

“The campus is pretty large,” was said as an eyebrow was raised, “so that’s not too surprising.”

“Heh, yeah that’s true. But,” and Shiro paused a second to really take in the other’s face, “I’m contractually obligated to be able to at least recognize the faces of my esteemed fellow athletes.”

Purple eyes narrowed a bit, “Hm, what supposed esteemed position entitles you to be privy to such information?”

Shiro huffed out a small chuckle.“Football captain,” he said as his eyes panned over the strong jaw, and then forced his eyes to snap back up to make eye contact, “Takashi Shirogane, at your service,” and Shiro reached out for a handshake, “But please, call me ‘Shiro.’”

“Ah, a football player who knows of musicals,” and toned arms crossed over a strong chest, poignantly ignoring the outstretched hand, “Interesting.” And then after a beat, “I never said I was an athlete.”

“Didn’t have to,” and Shiro shrugged, “only athletes are here almost two weeks before school starts.”

Shiro received a hmm as his response, and his skin started to prickle a bit by the unyielding gaze of the other.

After a beat Shiro broke the silence, “So, what do you play, uuuhh—?” And then quickly added, “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

The small uptick of smirk came back to the other’s lips, “That’s because I didn’t throw it.” And after a beat, “It’s Keith.”

Shiro smiled, “So, Keith, what do you play? Soccer? Tennis?”

“Drums,” was said as Keith tightened the cross-body strap on his bag.

That caught Shiro off guard, “Oh, shit. You’re in marching band, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” and Keith popped the ‘p’ at the end.

“How come I haven’t seen you before?”

Keith gave him a slightly unreadable sideways glance, “Why do you keep saying that? You can’t possibly know everyone.” And his shoulders shifted as he leaned against the glass panel of the bulletin board, arms recrossing over his chest, “The band alone has got to be at least a hundred and fifty people, if not more.”

“Trust me,” and Shiro’s followed the motion as he shifted his weight on his heels, “I would remember you.” 

Again, Keith sent an unreadable expression Shiro’s way and just hmm-ed as his response.

Shiro shuffled his feet for a moment and shoved his hands in his pockets as he floundered for something to say. “So... what are you doing out here so early in the morning?”

“Looking.”

Shiro waited for Keith to expand on his response, but when nothing came Shiro nodded, “Looking at one of the campus-wide bulletin boards at six—,” and then he quickly glanced at the lightly glowing surface of the interactive display in front of them, “six-forty-two in the morning? Hmmm. And you called me interesting for knowing show tunes. Hmmm, yeah that seems fair.” Shiro joked.

Keith just shrugged as he pushed himself off the display, “Nothing much for me to do while I’m waiting for the admissions offices to open so I can get into my room.”

A slightly confused look made its way over Shiro’s features, “You don’t have access to your room? You should still have access from last year. You’re not a freshman, are you?”

“Tch, no. Senior.”

“Did you change rooms?”

“Hmm, kinda. More like... changed schools.”

And then everything clicked, “Oh! You’re a transfer! That’s why I don’t recognize you.”

“Congratulations on figuring it out, Football Captain,” Keith responded with a sarcastic tone and a smirk on his lips.

“Hey, that’s Mr. Football Captain to you. And besides, you weren’t giving me much to work with.”

Keith let out a small puff of breath similar to a scoff, “That’s because I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oh, oh really?” And Shiro had a laugh in his voice, “And what kind of reputation would follow you from your old school?”

“Being ‘Dark, Tall, and Mysterious,” was said with a smirk and a spark in his eyes.

“Ah! Oh yes, I see now; being the token ‘goth kid,’”

And Keith puffed out a soft laugh, “Naw, that’s too dark and mysterious for me. Just being a weird band kid is enough, thanks.”

“Ah, gotcha, gotcha. So, Mr. Dark, Tall, and Mysterious, what time do the admissions offices open?”

Keith glanced sideways at the high-tech display beside him, “Eight a.m.”

“Oomph, well you know what that means?”

“No, what does it mean?” And Keith met Shiro’s steel gaze.

“It means that I’m showing you the best coffee shop on campus until eight rolls around.”

Keith folded his arms over his chest, “Now, why would you do a thing like that?”

“Because,” and Shiro smirked, “I would be a bad welcoming committee if I did’t. Besides, rumor can’t get around that the football captain was so rude to ignore a new student.”

“Well then, Mr. Football Captain, guess you better get used to be called rude.”

Shiro blinked. “What?”

A low laugh fell from Keith’s lips, “God, you looked like a wounded puppy. Not used to people turning you down?”

“N-no.” And Shiro cleared his throat. “Not really.”

“Tch, well, get used to it.” And Keith flicked Shiro’s white forelock, “See you around, Mr. Captain. If you’re lucky that is.” And before Shiro knew it, Keith was pulling his white earbuds back out of their case and clicking them into his ears as he walked away.

And so on a Thursday morning during the second week of August, Football Captain Takashi Shirogane, the perfect shining star of Voltron University, stopped.

This was the start of something new.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm hoping to update about once a week, but no promises! 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)
> 
> I used to be KittyCaesar!


End file.
